legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 November 2012
12:08 Test. 12:08 Ok, that worked... 12:09 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/f/fd/OverbuildModel.png 12:09 Also worked... 12:09 page?http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/f/fd/OverbuildModel.png 12:11 [ VIDEO GAMES ] 12:11 About Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy Content is available under CC-BY-SA. Following Please view the Manual of Style My Tools Customize ShareMore InfoHael Storm Model 2.pngSee full size image Added by Rioforce Posted in Hael Storm 12:11 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/4/48/Hael_Storm_Model_2.png 12:13 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/4/48/Hael_Storm_Model_2.png http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/4/48/Hael_Storm_Model_2.png 12:19 uh mythrun what are you doing? 12:20 Bot. 12:20 bot? 12:21 wait, you are fixing the bot! 12:39 Aghhhh! Why can't I upload any pictures? 12:41 And just when I get a great render of the missing link between Nimbus Station and Zorillo Plaza. 12:42 https://www.dropbox.com/s/nmdkhs0e0walz32/EarlyNS_ZP.png 12:42 ello 06:46 Hello 06:47 Anyone here? 07:11 Hi! 07:11 Hey! 07:11 I have been trying to model a Gem 07:11 07:12 Cool 07:12 But hasn't been going to well.. 07:12 I haven't modeled a gem, so I can't tell you how. 07:12 I need something to go by, but can't find any good follow by's for dimensions. 07:12 07:12 LDraw 07:12 07:12 I am using Mac though 07:12 07:12 Bricksmith 07:12 it's LDraw for Mac 07:12 Bricksmith? 07:12 Yea 07:12 http://bricksmith.sourceforge.net/ 07:13 Thanks 07:13 07:13 Hello rio. 07:13 IDK how it is, because I don't have a Mac, but SS likes it. 07:13 Hi, Prof 07:13 07:13 It's amazing Rio, as soon as you get on, Professor talks. 07:13 07:13 Lol' 07:14 07:14 Bricksmith uses a modified LDraw file format though so you can't import it into Blender using the script le made. 07:14 Ah 07:14 Aatually.... 07:14 *Actually 07:15 He didn't make the script, just modify it. And it's just a modified LDR format. He's trying to look into it 07:15 Can Bricksmith export OBJ or 3DS? 07:15 Hmm....how do I export? 07:15 Nope. 07:15 07:15 Then I can't use it 07:15 07:16 D: 07:16 I did not know... 07:16 I'll be on and off of chat. I am going to watch a blender Guru tutorial so I can put it with my rocket. 07:16 Ah well, I modeled a Rough scratch one anyways 07:16 Put what with your rocket? 07:16 07:17 an asteroid 07:17 07:17 Ahh 07:17 I tried modeling a rocket, but got stuck at the seating area 07:18 07:19 Although, our game won't be needing rockets necessarily 07:19 07:19 Wow. 07:19 That asteroid was easy! 07:19 P 07:19 I could make a tutorial on Rendered Smoothie for that. xD 07:21 XD 07:21 It was that easy? 07:21 07:22 The Asteroid, yes 07:22 Wow 07:22 http://www.blenderguru.com/videos/how-to-make-a-realistic-asteroid/ 07:22 I modeled a green gem 07:22 07:22 Cool 07:22 24 minutes!? 07:22 O_O 07:22 Wow 07:22 they are usually an hour 07:23 O_o 07:23 But the asteroid only took 3 minutes. 07:23 Wow 07:23 And a 24 minute video? 07:24 I'm still watching it. 07:24 07:25 Trying to think of names for the gems, maybe Makazi will have an idea 07:25 07:26 Lapis lazuli 07:26 XD 07:26 07:26 07:26 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lapis_lazuli 07:26 A little more............easily to pronounce, and type. 07:26 07:26 Or a sapphire. haha 07:26 07:26 07:27 Anyways.. 07:27 07:28 I need help with Planet textures...We are going to have some "Planets" for scenic viewing 07:28 Think I spelled that right 07:28 07:28 07:28 In my tutorial, I downloaded some off NASA 07:28 jus credit them for everything and you can use them 07:28 Ohhhh...create a spaceship on Blender Guru! 07:29 I may check this our... 07:29 *out 07:29 See, I used NASA textures 07:29 http://renderedsmoothie.wordpress.com/2012/08/31/easy-planets/ 07:29 1 hour!!! 07:29 Yea, blender Guru is cool 07:29 AHHHHHH 07:29 I know! 07:29 O_O 07:29 Haha 07:30 07:30 Well...I guess I will get started. 07:30 Rawr. 07:30 ok. 07:30 Hello 07:30 07:31 And the tutorial is 2 parts! 07:31 Anything interesting here? 07:31 We are using Blender 07:31 07:31 K, bye. 07:31 07:31 07:31 Lol 07:32 Oh, 07:32 and this. 07:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=vZEL1hda9K8 07:32 L, cya. 07:32 *K 07:33 I am just using a random sketch to follow by 07:33 07:33 Off the internet 07:33 07:34 07:35 Whoops. i closed my tutorial tab! Now I'll have to find the point I was on... 07:35 Oh well 07:35 07:35 Got it 07:35 07:35 AFK-ish again 07:35 07:36 Bu i'm still seeing chat 07:36 and video 07:37 07:37 07:41 07:41 It's coming along OK 07:41 Again, I just got a drawing off the internet 07:41 07:41 To follow by 07:41 07:43 Never mind 07:43 07:44 Lol 07:46 ARGH!!!! 07:46 It wont work! 07:46 D: 07:48 D: 07:48 Start with a circle and move the vertices around on it so it looks sharper, 07:48 then extrude downwards 07:49 and move the vertices a bit more every time 07:50 I wish I knew where this guy got most of his follow by drawings 07:50 07:50 Because I can't do much without one 07:51 Hmm 07:51 Are you making a Gem still?> 07:51 No.. 07:51 Oh. 07:51 What are you making? 07:51 A spaceship corridor 07:51 07:52 So the interior of a spaceship thingy 07:52 07:53 Ah 07:54 is textures should be below 07:54 below the video 07:54 there should be a link 07:55 Grrr...mirroring wont work for me!!! 07:55 O_o 07:56 Ahhhhhhhhh 07:57 All I can say is 07:58 GTG 07:58 07:58 And I didn't get much done 07:58 07:59 Cya 07:59 Bye 07:59 Bye 08:51 Hey 08:53 Hey. 08:53 Did you add the bricks I asked for? 08:58 Yes 08:59 Le added them though nit me 09:00 Can I have the xml? 09:08 Sorry 09:08 had to leave 09:08 About that XML... 09:08 No. 09:08 You'll have to wait until Le releases a new official version 09:08 Nobody gets early releases/ 09:13 Hey Jamesser! 09:13 ohai 09:13 Replies might be a tad slow, doing biology stuff 09:14 Yea 09:14 Biological information... 09:14 Ah, biology. Good times. "P 09:14 * 09:17 Hai Guys! 09:17 Hai Jamester! 09:19 Rays? 09:20 Hey Squid 09:20 Hai 09:23 BTW, Hollis, even if you ask Le, he won't give you the XML. 09:26 test for lafg 09:26 *lag 09:26 nope. no lag 09:26 Bricks 09:29 Helloooo everyone! 09:30 Hi Quick! 09:30 Helloooo QuickMetalMachine! 09:31 09:31 What's new? 09:31 Hi Rio 09:31 Not much 09:31 Ah 09:33 Check out my new render.:) http://thelegendteam.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/drive-safely-wallpaper.png 09:33 Cool! 09:33 Nice! 09:33 You traced over Johnny Thunder's LU texture? :\ 09:33 He only had pockets on his belt in LU. 09:34 Hehe 09:34 Yes, I traced. 09:35 No one but Jamesster would notice that within 10 seconds 09:35 09:35 Thats actually a cool talent, 09:35 He forgot to notice the pupils in the eyes. 09:35 I can name any pokemon. 09:35 Ok... 09:36 No 09:36 He had pupils in other versions too 09:36 I didn't see any... 09:37 The Orient Expedition minifigures had revamped decals. 09:37 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110328190058/lego/images/8/85/Adv051.jpg 09:37 They're a bit smudged in that specific picture... 09:37 But he was given pupils in his later face, along with a mark on the chin. 09:38 Ah 09:38 So the LU face is a hybrid of his two real life faces, actually. 09:38 Pupils without the chin mark. 09:38 Yup... 09:39 The LU torso also has some other differences, but the addition of pockets on the belt is the most obvious. 09:40 On another note... 09:40 In LEGOLAND, he had a nose. 09:40 1 minute ago, I rendered this: http://rioforce.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/tlt_poster-asteroids0088.png 09:40 And in Stunt Rally he had the cartoony eyes. 09:41 Those were terrible. 09:41 The nose, the eyes... WHAT WAS LEGO THINKING?! 09:41 They also gave him Baron von Barron/Mr Hates/Sam Sinister's torso in Stunt Rally. :\ 09:41 Wow 09:41 Nice render! 09:42 Sweet spaceship 09:42 Thanks 09:42 "Nasa called, they want their computer back" 09:42 Let's hope a Blacktron doesn't shoot it down and reveal himself as the pilot's father 09:42 09:42 09:42 I modeled it based off a set Le bought a few weeks back... 09:43 And I drew the texture. 09:43 Oh, and when I went to LEGOLAND California (I think it was California anyway, I don't think Dash was with me at the time), they had another variation of Johnny Thunder on a sign for a ride. 09:43 And I just watched a tutorial on Asteroids today, and learned how to do the flame 15 minutes ago... 09:43 Was the variation too bd? 09:43 *bad 09:44 Or was it a fairly good one? 09:44 No, it was actually how I wish he looked in LU. 09:44 09:44 Ah hah 09:44 http://mw2.google.com/mw-panoramio/photos/medium/65107320.jpg 09:44 There 09:45 Looks like it's actually in multiple parks 09:45 09:45 Meh, I like th LU one better 09:45 His Mustache looks strange... 09:45 Agreed 09:46 Way more accurate than his LU face 09:46 Nah... 09:46 At least, his animated face. 09:46 The face on the texture itself looked good. 09:47 09:47 Hi Brigs 09:47 Jamie, you need to send me mission 7 09:47 Heya, Quick! 09:48 Oh yea. 09:48 The one in-game looks strange. 09:48 I was gone most of yesterday and I've also got a lot going on today. I'll get to it when I can. 09:48 Too clean cut 09:49 I think the Missons on on http://tronec.org/bmp 09:49 Oh, have they uploaded them to there now? 09:49 I thought I've seen them there before. 09:49 Last I saw they still had a lot of games left to upload. 09:49 Though it has been a while since I checked last. 09:50 Mission 7 on what? The Great Minifg Mission? 09:50 Yeah 09:50 I think this may be it: 09:50 http://tronec.org/bmp/files/LEGO/HelpTheMinifigs.zip 09:50 *Flashback* 09:50 Thought so 09:51 Yeah, that's it 09:51 gtg im hungry 09:51 09:51 CYA BBL 09:51 Same ZIP JMMB sent me 09:51 Gtg, I'm sleepy 09:51 Cya! 09:51 Though that's on my laptop 09:52 Bye QMM! 09:52 Bummer. Tronec doesn't have Spooky Loops. 09:52 Wow. Chat Lag. rio's been out of the room for a minute now. 09:53 BRB Downloading CamStudio. 09:54 Well hai there. 09:54 09:56 Hi 09:57 hello 09:57 oh hi jamester long time no see 09:58 09:58 09:58 09:58 09:58 09:59 Hai 10:01 Wow. MSVideo1 is still present in Win8. 10:03 HEY! 10:03 What is up, everyone? 10:04 Jamesster. Haven't seen you on chat in some time. 10:06 *Yawn* 10:06 *sigh* 10:07 *straightens bowtie* 10:11 Ohai Ppl 10:11 10:13 Got to go to karate :3 cya 10:13 Bye 10:13 BYE 10:13 Hmmmm. 10:14 I thought I saw my first bye autocorrect. Oh well. 10:42 ... 10:43 .... 10:43 *sigh* 10:43 hi 10:43 I have to redownload all my LI Windower version from SF because I don't have a local copy. 10:43 Hi 10:44 whats up? 10:45 The ceiling, attic, roof, tree, clouds, sky, atmosphere, moon, sun, asteroids, and my rocket. http://rioforce.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/tlt_poster-asteroids0088.png 10:49 No reply? 10:50 Greetings, Alcom. 10:50 What is with the round plate texture? 10:50 Hmm? 10:50 Rio's rocket picture. 10:51 Alcom the great and hopeless! 10:51 Round Plate? 10:51 lag test 10:51 What about it? 10:51 The supposed top and bottom of the pseudo brick are misaligned. 10:51 oh my 10:52 I knew there was somthing missing there! 10:52 ive been lagging a lot 10:52 Thanks for pointing it out... 10:52 Me too, Polt. 10:54 Bye Brigs. 10:55 Afternoon. 10:55 hi 10:55 Hello. 10:56 Is ANYONE there? 10:56 yo. 10:56 Hello, Mythrun. 10:56 our lord and master 10:56 Haven't seen you on chat for some time. 10:58 11:01 lat test 11:01 Test complete. 11:01 Ok. 11:02 It's a troll! 11:03 No trolling allowed. 11:03 Um. It is. 11:03 GENIUS! 11:03 Lol 11:03 There are differences in Spam, Troll and Lol 11:03 I wanted an original Avie. 11:04 Afternoon, Rays. 11:04 Hi 11:04 I am educating myself about Doctor Who. 11:04 Hey Rays! 11:05 Did you get your blend file uploaded? 11:05 Yes 11:05 11:06 I linked on ur blog 11:06 11:06 Um... Nice? 11:06 Cool 11:06 PM 11:06 Ok 11:07 This is making me bored............ 11:08 I'm up to V.2.2.1 11:08 Of what? 11:08 11:08 NOOO! 11:08 ...........? 11:08 Listen to this 11:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ww9zM1Ce4T0 11:08 Created wrong folder name. 11:09 You troll! Fall asleep! 11:09 What? 11:10 ...? Ok............ 11:11 11:12 I am lonely here, and unappreciated. 11:12 Why does no one like trolls? 11:12 Seriously though, cyall later. 11:13 Bye 11:13 Bye 11:18 Meh not the best 11:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlH49DDsl1M&feature=youtu.be 11:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=FQGtpo2IUxA 11:19 Seen it 11:23 GTG 11:23 I guess 11:23 Bye 11:23 And thanks rio for the help 11:23 11:25 Bye 11:38 Hrllo? 11:39 *Hello 11:41 gtg 2012 11 13